


The Archivist's Husband

by maximumdanger



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Fix-It, Happy Ending, M/M, Marriage, Married Life, No Dialogue, POV Third Person, Quadruple Drabble, Self-Indulgent, Set in Episodes 159-160 | Scottish Safehouse Period (The Magnus Archives), Short & Sweet, Spoilers for The Magnus Archives Season 4, Starting Over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28356090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maximumdanger/pseuds/maximumdanger
Summary: Wouldn't it be nice if it all went away? Wouldn't it be nice if it were just us?
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	The Archivist's Husband

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! Oh, boy, has my first semester at college kicked my ass! But, I am finally on winter break and have some time to post some things I found lying around in my saved documents, and what better to start off with than something sickly sweet (or at least sickly sweet by my standards)? Me and flowery language and metaphors have a love-hate relationship. Also, first time writing a drabble, so sorry if the tags/terminology is wrong! Regardless, hope you enjoy this one! 
> 
> To be totally honest, I'm not caught up on TMA, but I know we're not getting a happy ending :(. So if we won't get one, I'll make it myself :).
> 
> Much love to you all, and as always, please leave a comment letting me know what you enjoyed or what I could improve on! Much love!

There is a world that exists far from the gaze of the Panopticon, and that world belongs to the Archivist and his husband. They live in the kingdom of their cabin, and sleep in the castle of their bedroom, arms and legs tangled together, a face pressed to a chest and a chin resting on a head. In the morning, there is black tea with fresh milk and honey, and the soft crackle of the BBC on the old radio in the kitchen. In the evening, the two kings sit perched on their loveseat throne, and they share a story and a gratifying embrace.

When his husband comes home from town, the Archivist draws him in tightly, standing on the tips of his toes, planting a kiss on his lips. They read books from the library and curl up to the fire. There is a homemade pie left to cool on the open windowsill, and although it's the same recipe they've prepared hundreds of times before, it’s sweeter each time.

The Archivist's hair is streaked with grey, his vision is blurred without his silver spectacles, and a deep furrow has formed between his brows, but he has never felt younger. He gazes into his aging face and knows he will grow old, but it doesn't scare him anymore. He won’t do it alone.

He cleans the cobwebs from the corners of the cabin, and hangs a nazar in the window over their bed. He is done being watched. He is done watching.

He listens, still. A multitude of tapes reside in the boxes upon his desk, containing the memories of a life gone by. Beside them are folders of written statements that his husband has taken the liberty of labeling and organizing properly. The photo frames house his former friends, and the memories of the happier life the Archivist and his beloved are building together.

The Archivist and his husband learn to take care of themselves. There is a bowl of apples on the table, and a pill organizer in the bathroom. There is a hand-knitted scarf on the coat rack by the door, and, eventually, there is a welcome mat. There is safety, and there is comfort. Most importantly, there is a loving husband and friends. 

There is a world beyond the gaze of the Panopticon, and it is a world where hope for the future can exist again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
